Realistic lighting is an important component of high quality computer rendered graphics. By utilizing a renderer employing a global illumination model, scenes can be provided with convincing reflections and shadows, providing the requisite visual detail demanded by feature length animated films and other content. Conventionally, a Monte Carlo based ray tracing renderer may be utilized to provide global illumination in a simple manner.